Apocalypse
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: Set during season 5 of Supernatural and after the final book in the Mortal Instruments series. Sam and Dean come across Clary and her friends. Read on as they find out about the shadowhunter world. But can the shadowhunters trust the winchesters since they are hiding such things like why Lucifer has such an interest in Sam.
1. Heads Up

Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural or Mortal Instruments. Also this takes place during Supernatural season 4 and will go into season 5, and this takes place after the final book of the Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Mortal Instruments. This is just pure entertainment.

Chapter 1: Discovered Fallen Angel

Jace Wayland stopped at the mouth of the alley, the point at which the small side street met the main road.

"Alec! Izzy!" he called back. Nothing. He swore and ran into the alley, painfully aware that he was, at least for the moment, without backup. Vulnerable. The Demon he was chasing had stopped too, but took off again the moment it saw him coming.

"Neeever going to catch usss!" It hissed, not unlike a snake. Jace closed the distance quickly, his heavy boots echoing loudly on the narrow walls of the alley. They were nearing the end of it now, and Jace realised that the alley here split off like a fork. And at the start of both prongs stood two others; both were tall, with black hair and uncannily similar features; both had their skin covered with black marks, and both were armed; Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. Isabelle was holding a long, golden whip in one hand and a short, curved dagger in the other, and Alec had a longsword, gripping the hilt in both hands. The Demon slowed to a halt and hissed again, a long tongue snaking from its mouth. It looked carefully from each of the people in its way. "Neeephillim...liiitle Nephillim!" It rasped. It was bent over like a hunchback, and seemed to dance nervously as it examined the two youngsters that had it trapped. Jace's laugh from behind it caused it to spin around, scanning him with its solid black eyes.

"Thanks for the support guys; you really were very helpful back there." Jace said. Izzy, the girl, frowned. "Well if we'd been with you, this Demon here would've escaped down one of these." The grin vanished from Jace's face.

"I'd have caught it. Eventually." He said. The other boy laughed. "Of course you would Jace. "After the greetings they all turned their attention to the Demon who stood between them. "Leeet usss go Ssssshadowhunters." It hissed.

"Or what?" Jace said, pulling a short dagger from his belt. It looked as if it were made of glass, delicate and beautiful. "Balthazar." He whispered to it. At the name the blade shot up, extending into a long, gleaming sword. It gave off a bright light, but no heat. The Demon hadn't replied. Jace sprang forward, fast - faster than any Human could move - and drove the blade into the shoulder of the Demon. It cried out and howled in pain, falling back against the damp brick wall behind it. Alec and Isabelle moved in, cutting off any means of escape for the Demon. Jace raised his sword again, ready to make the killing blow.

"Sssstay your little Seraph Blade! Luciferrrrrr has rissssssen!" Jace stopped halfway through his blow. "What did you just say?" The Demon smirked "Lucifer has risen from hell, he brings the apocalypse, and the four horsemen will march across the land the end for all of us is near"

Jace looked at his friends. Izzy had gone bone white. Izzy, who was afraid of next to nothing and was the best young Shadowhunter anyone had ever met, until they met Jace, looked terrified. Alec had one arm around her for comfort, but Jace wasn't sure which of them needed comforting.

"You guys don't buy any of this do you?" he said, forcing a smile, but it wasn't reciprocated. They both clearly did. The Demon started again, howling about how Lucifer has been set free from his cage, but Jace, fed up, whirled around and swung Balthazar in a low, long arc, slicing the Demon's head clean from its neck. "That's enough of that." He growled. "Let's go"

They headed back to Clary's house where Simon, Maia, and Jordan were waiting for them.

"How was it?" Simon asked

"Oh you know, go find the demons. Kill them, they taunt us same old."

Simon was looking at Izzy who had a ghostly white look on her face.

"Hey you okay." He put his arm around her.

"The demon said he has risen." Izzy said quietly.

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Who has risen?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Izzy, the demon was lying. You know that." Jace said with a look of bewilderment.

Maia looked at her. "The demon wasn't talking about Valentine wasn't he?"

Izzy shook her head. "The demon was saying that Lucifer has risen and that he has brought the apocalypse."

Everyone in the room eyes nearly popped out. Simon was sputtering "Ssssatan,

Jace was starting to look angry. "Izzy Satan hasn't risen, the apocalypse hasn't started."

But the rest of room was still looking uneasy. "Come on Demons lie."

Jordan stood up. "Alright look its late, we are all tired, and all these demon attacks have had all of us on high alert. Let's all just go home and get some sleep."

Jace, Clary, and Izzy went back to the institute. Clary was glad to be with Jace after what happened tonight she was glad to be with her friends. Her mom and Luke were on their honeymoon so after much begging her mom agreed. When she got to the institute she hit the bed and fell asleep. She woke up to some arguing. She went to the kitchen where the voices were loudest. She peered in and saw it was Jace, Izzy, Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

"It does make sense." She heard Izzy say.

"It can't be true; if it is then we are all dead." She heard Robert lightwood say angrily.

"But if it is." Maryse started to say.

"It's not Lucifer has not risen from hell, the apocalypse has not begun." Robert interrupted even more angrily.

"But it would make sense." Izzy said. "Demon attacks have been higher than normal, and Downworlders are acting twitchy and paranoid.

"Adding to that, the werewolves are acting stranger than normal. Also in River Pass Colorado there was a massive swarm of demon attacks." Maryse said in a strained voice.

"That doesn't make the damn apocalypse" Robert retorted slamming his fist on the table.

Jace finally spoke up. "If Lucifer has risen then the Clave would have notified us. I'm not saying something isn't going on something is. But it doesn't mean it's Lucifer maybe it's a powerful demon. We will talk to the Clave in the morning. "Clary heard chairs moving and she ran back to her room and pretended to be asleep. All while thinking of the argument that just took place, thinking that if the Devil has risen than the world that they had just saved would be destroyed and everything they worked so hard to accomplish would be for nothing. When she called Simon's cell, Jordan was the one who picked up.

"Hey you need Simon, he's in the shower." He said when he picked up.

"Hey can I meet up with you guys? " She asked

"Yeah sure, I'll tell Simon to cancel band practice." He hung up.

She got up and saw that everyone else was still sleeping. She left a note telling the others where to meet them and went to meet up with Simon, Jordan, and Maia. She called Jace's cell and left a voicemail telling the three of them where to meet up with them at a diner. They got there and Clary sat next to Maia and told them what she overheard last night before Jace, Alec, and Izzy would show up.

"What do you think?" She asked them

Maia turned away. "I have heard things about how demons are running all over the country, unorganized, and panicked."

"Plus there are numerous things that are going on, swine flu, Hurricane Kinley, North Korea successfully testing a nuclear bomb, and all the tremors." Simon added.

They kept talking about theories until Jace, Alec, and Izzy showed up. Then they changed the subject and started talking about other things until they saw that some restaurant had gotten quiet. Then they heard an engine rev. They looked and saw that it was a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Simon and Jordan both quietly whistled at the car. Two adult males stepped out of it. Both had brown hair, one was shorter than the other and had short hair and was wearing a brown leather jacket, Clary admitted to herself he was cute, he looked like the bad boy who was a good person but had a bad hand dealt to him. Whereas the other one had bangs, was wearing a blue sweater, and a green and black striped shirt. They looked like brothers, they walked by them. Clary looked at Jordan who looked like he was silently growling. The two sat in the booth next to theirs and began talking silently.

"So where is this Crowley guy supposed to be?" The taller one

"A mansion not too far from here, least that's what you superfan said?" Said the cute one.

"Alright let's get some food, find Crowley, get the gun, and stop Lucifer." The taller one said

"Oh you make it sound so easy. Why don't we stop world hunger as well? " Cute one said. "We should do it at night."

Hearing this Clary nearly coughed up her coffee. Two humans that knew demons, they didn't have any marks. She looked at Simon and Jordan talking about classic rock albums, while Maia was eating her bacon.

"Guys shut up and listen." She said quickly and quietly

The boys stopped talking and listened in on the two men talking about demons and some people named Bobby, Ellen,Rufus, Jo, and a name she had never heard before, someone named Cas. They finished eating and left the diner.

**So, how was it, I hope the characters weren't OOC. I tried to make the characters as close to the source material as I could. If I did something wrong please inbox me and if you have any ideas on what to do let me know. **


	2. Face to Face with an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Mortal Instruments if I did I would be doing what Scrooge Mcduck is best known for doing and swimming in a pool of money. But unfortunately that is not the case. This story is just for entertainment. Anyway here we go.

"Crowley who's Crowley?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"Also why were two humans talking about killing Lucifer?" Alec asked the group

"Alistair Crowley." Simon stated, he answered that just as easily as if Izzy asked him what time it was.

Jace glared at Simon. "And you know this how Rat Boy?"

Simon sighed. "Alistar Crowley was an English author, magician, philosopher, and Satanist who thrived in England between WW1 and 2, the legend goes he bought this old mansion on the shores of Loch Ness called Boleskine House, and it's haunted by his ghost it's owned by Jimmy Page the guitar player for Led Zeppelin."

"Okay so why would two humans be talking about getting a gun from him?" Jordan asked

"It might not even be him Jordan I'm just talking about the only Crowley I know of maybe Magnus Bane knows more about him." Simon said

Izzy looked at her boyfriend. "How do you know that stuff?"

Simon looked away as he answered. "I may own one or two of his book at home."

Izzy's eyes widened. "You read about the occult and you never told me." She said in a way that getting close to being borderline angry.

Jace spoke up. "Okay you two can have couples therapy later, we should see Magnus and figure out who this Crowley person is."

They left the diner and got into the Van and headed towards Magnus's house. Clary turned to Jordan.

"Why were you growling when those guys walked in there earlier?"

Jordan gave Clary a look that said. "Drop it I don't wanna talk about it and I'm not going to talk about."

Clary looked away. _"Alright then." _She thought to herself

They arrived and Jace banged on Magnus's door hard until he came.

"You better have a good reason for this, I'm watching a new project Runway and for some reason I can't record it so hurry up while it's on commercial." They arrived and Jace plopped himself on the couch and put his feet up on the table.

"I'd say make yourselves comfortable but that would imply that I want you here, Alec is the acception though." He gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to get himself a glass of wine when he was turned around.

"So what do you want?"

"Who's Crowley?" Jace asked while twiddling a with a knife

Magnus dropped his wine glass at that. Everyone heard it smash and Magnus swearing. He came back with an angry look on his face.

"Get out." He said angrily

Jace got up. "Who is he?" he asked again

"I said GET OUT." Magnus said even more angrily almost yelling the last part. Alec and Izzy got between them.

"Both of you knock it off." Izzy snapped, Jace knew that if he had the choice to either go against a dragon or a pissed off Izzy, he would pick the dragon every time. He sat back down. Magnus sighed

"Why do you ask?"

"Why are you keen on not asking the question?" Jordan asked.

Magnus sighed. "Alright, when I was living in Scotland, I got into a jam and I met this witch she had a son named Fergus, I heard through the grapevine that he sold his soul to get three more inches below the belt. Anyway when he died I forgot all about him, then about 200 years later a few years after I came to New York, I ran into him again, only he was dressed more handsomely and he was calling himself Crowley, turns out if you stay in hell yourself you become a demon yourself, when I last talked to him he was working in sales, last I heard he was very good at his job." He sat on a chair inspecting the cut on his hand.

Alec spoke up. "What's sales?"

"He trades things with humans for their souls, when a human makes a deal, they gets a decade to live. Now the million dollar question I want to know is why are you so curious to know about a demon, usually you stab or choke first and ask questions…. Well you never ask questions."

Izzy told them what they overheard from the two humans. All the colour drained from Magnus's face when Izzy mentioned the name Castial.

"Who's Castiel Magnus?" Alec asked with a concerned look.

"Castiel is an Angel, and yes Lucifer has risen it is the apocalypse."

Hearing that everyone shot up and started talking at once.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." Magnus yelled, that worked.

"It's not him Magnus it can't be Lucifer, it just can't why hasn't the Clave mentioned it." Jace said with a very angry tone to his voice.

Jordan finally spoke up. "Asshat think about this for a second, the Clave is in no Shape to fight, after that war we had with Sebastian, the Clave right now is just tape, crazy glue, and paperclips. If the Clave announced that Lucifer, The Devil, Satan, whatever you want to call him has risen. All Shadowhunters in the world would have gone absolutely ballistic, it would be Anarchy."

"Plus it would explain those demon attacks in River Pass." Maia finally said.

Jace looked at her. "How do you know about Colorado?"

Magnus laughed. "Moonchild those weren't demons that was War."

"Well yeah of course it's War." Simon

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. "He means the Horsemen War Simon."

"What about that demon the warned Clary, Izzy, and Jace. You told me it sounded scared." Maia said

"That makes sense." Magnus said

"How?" Clary asked

Magnus sighed again. "Lucifer isn't a demon, remember he's an angel, an angel famous for his hatred of humans, to him we are all just filthy bags of meat, bones, and pus, he thinks your cockroaches."

"Well he hasn't had the pleasure of meeting me." Jace said as he sat next to Clary.

"But didn't he create all demons." Jordan asked as he wrapped his arm around Maia.

"To him, all demons are just servants, once they have outlived their usefulness, he kills them." Magnus replied as he got up to get another drink.

"So is there really a gun to do it, to kill The Devil?" Simon asked hopefully.

"Not true Simon, Shadowhunters don't use guns." Alec said.

Magnus made a look. "Well that's not technically true. Back in 1835, Samuel Colt made a gun can kill anything."

"But he wasn't a shadowhunter."Jace said.

"The point is that this gun is supposed to kill anything." Magnus said in a tone that was indicating that they were overstating their welcome. They got the hint and left. While driving back to the institute, They were all pondering what Magnus told them.

"Do you think what he said was true?" Simon asked the obvious elephant in the room.

Clary turned and looked at Jace, he was looking out the window, not really having a face that could give emotion. They got home, and saw the Robert and Maryse lightwood were waiting for them with very angry looks.

"Where have you all been?" Maryse asked

"Out for breakfast." Alec replied as he opened the fridge door but his father closed it shut.

"It's nearly 5 o clock where were you?" He asked again

Alec looked at Jace with a look that said "_Help me" _

"What do you want me to do?" Jace asked him out loud. He looked at the two people that raised him and he told them where they were and what they just found out. Both Robert and Maryse's faces had expressions like their eyes were about to pop out.

"About time Nephilem figured it out." They all turned, Izzy cracking her whip, while everyone else was bringing out swords. What they saw surprised them, it was a man, in his fifties wearing a blue suit and tie, and had grey hair. He was still clapping.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Robert asked threateningly.

The man sat on a chair and smirked. "Those weapons won't work on me. Nice try though."

"I will ask again. Who are you?"

He looked at all of them and then a bright light appeared and Clary saw what looked like shadows of wings.

"I'm Zachariah; I'm an angel of the lord."


	3. Sad But True

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Mortal Instruments or the songs used in the titles. All are owned by their Respectful owners.

Author's Note: People are Inboxing me where are Sam and Dean going to show up. Well as the Guns and Roses Song goes "All you need is just a little Patience." Anyway here is the next chapter. Also I'm going to try and make every 2 or 3 chapter's one episode.

**Chapter 3: Sad but True (Back round song: Sad but True by Metallica) **

Clary, Alec, Jace, Izzy, Robert and Maryse stared at the man that had claimed to be an Angel. Clary wasn't believing him 100% but she knew he wasn't human, but he wasn't a monster otherwise he would have been destroyed when he tried to enter the church.

"You're an Angel, a real life Angel?" Izzy asked with a slight hint of intimidation. The man called Zachariah got up and walked around inspecting the kitchen.

"Very nice place you have here Maryse, but it's probably nothing compared to Alicante? Not that I blame you though, I always thought it was nice, key word being was." He sighed as he walked toward Clary, he reached out to brush her hair but Jace grabbed his shoulder.

"Keep away from her, even if you are an Angel, which I doubt that even, who do you think you are, just barging in here."

Zachariah sighed. "Jace Wayland, so arrogant, and always joking or being sarcastic."

"As I've said before, humility is for ugly people." He sneered.

Zachariah made a gun with his fingers. "Well I'm not a big fan of sarcasm." He pointed at Clary. "Bang" and Clary fell down in pain. Everyone heard the cracking. Alec and Izzy ran to her while Jace got a look of pure hatred. He charged but Zachariah pointed at Jace and said bang again and Jace felt all the bones in his ribs break as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Keep mouthing off like I'll break more than just her leg Jace that isn't a threat, that's a promise." He warned, he then snapped his fingers and Jace felt his bones being painfully healed. When he got up he clapped his hands and two people wearing what looked like to be body guard suits and sunglasses showed up out of nowhere.

"Now I am completely through messing around. The end of the world has begun, Lucifer has risen, and now that he has found a vessel. The greatest hits have already started playing; four horsemen have arisen and are preparing to march across the land."

Clary leaned against Jace, she was still in slight pain. "What's a vessel?"

He laughed arrogantly. "A vessel is when an angel uses a human to walk around in. My vessel was a Lawyer from California; he had to give his consent to invite me in."

"Why does Lucifer need one then?" Clary asked with venom in her voice.

"He is an angel." Zachariah said as he looked to the other angels. "That's the rule."

"What do you want?" Robert asked.

"Simple, we need you to find someone for us; his name is Dean Winchester."

"How? We saved the world, we killed Lilith." Jace retorted.

"Exactly you killed Lilith, she was the final seal that needed to break in order to free Lucifer from Hell, and since she is now dead, well you get the idea."

"Where is this guy you're talking about?" Alec asked.

"Alright firstly if you are who you say you are? Give us one reason why we should help you, how come you can't find this guy?" Izzy threatened.

He glared. "It would be wise not to piss me off Isabelle and to answer your question; his ribs have enoian symbols carved into them, so he is hidden from all angels, and to answer your second question, you all remember Max? Well just consider what Angels can do." With that he vanished.

Everyone was looking at each other. Izzy and Alec went to check on Jace and Clary.

"You guys alright?" Izzy asked

They both nodded.

"So you guys think that guy really was an angel?" Alec asked as he set Jace on a chair

"Oh he was." Clary said and everyone looked at her with a look that said "How in the hell do you know?" on their faces. "Just before he showed up, I saw his wings, but they weren't physical, like I couldn't touch it was like bright lights that were shaped like wings." She looked down and was rubbing her leg that Zachariah broke. "Why do you think he was talking about Max like that?" She asked around. She saw that Izzy, Jace, Robert, Maryse, and Alec were all staring at each other; it was like they were having a telepathic conversation with each other.

"What?"

They stopped staring at each other and were staring at the floor. Slowly it dawned on Clary what they were all thinking.

"No, he wouldn't do that? Would he, he wouldn't sink that low to get what he wants, he's an angel." She said angrily.

"Clary are you sure you are thinking the same thing we are thinking?" Alec asked.

"Yes, he was talking about bringing Max back to life." She said.

"So what now we are just an angel's slave, he says jump we say how high? Is that how this is gonna work?" Jace said as he punched the wall in anger.

"He said he was looking for someone, some guy named Dean Winchester." Alec

Robert and Maryse were looking at each other. Again it was that look.

"Look we will try to find this Dean Winchester tonight, since I'm pretty bloody sure that this will take us all night we should get some sleep now." Robert said. With reluctance everyone went to get a little shut eye.

After Simon, Jordan, and Maia left Magnus's house they were trying to relax in Jordan and Simon's apartment. But of course as usual Simon had to ruin it by asking a question.

"So why were you growling at the diner before man?" He asked as Maia and Jordan were lying together on the couch.

"Drop it I don't wanna talk about it" He said

"No way, man it's the damn apocalypse, there's no point in keeping secrets." Simon snapped

Jordan raised his hands. "Alright, those two are named Sam and Dean Winchester, there hunters, a hunter is a human that fights the supernatural when people are killed, they pose as FBI agents, hunters kill first, ask questions never, I've ran into hunters before, and you can say they weren't nice, and they are not afraid to get the information by any means necessary, torture, blackmail, and trickery, one look at the three of us or Luke they will kill us without giving it a second thought. They say we are the monsters, when they slaughter our kind and then they celebrate and get the glory." Jordan said angrily. Maia looked at him with a look that said "Please stop you're scaring me." Simon looked away then got up.

"Where are you going, it's almost dark out?" Jordan asked.

"Just out, I got some stuff to take care of." Simon said as he left and walked out the door. It was cold, but living in New York came having even more cold weather. But to Simon it didn't matter. He kept walking till he reached Hotel Dumort, and he was about to bang on the door when he heard gunfire and the sound of slashing. He ran in and what he saw nearly made him puke, dead vampires everywhere, filled with bullet holes and their heads cut off. The gunfire got louder and Simon hid in a corner. Until he heard a voice, it took him a second to recognize it, it was Maureen. She came flying into the main hall and hit the ground hard. Simon focused on her; she had multiple bullet holes on her chest. She got back up. Simon looked at where she came into the main room from, his jaw dropped it was one of the guys he saw at the diner. He was holding a shotgun. He clicked and reloaded it.

"End of the line fanger. Now Sam!"

Simon watched as he cut off her head with a knife. Finally his fear won out and he ran. He was out of the hotel when he was tackled and he hit the ground hard.

"Where do you think you're going? Dean, Sam we forgot one." It was an older man who spoke. Simon was just about to try and get a look at him when he was knocked out.

**Author's Note: Finally, Simon has met the Winchesters brother. Coming soon, characters met and words are thrown at each other. Also I'm considering bringing Luke and Clary's mom into the story. Still not sure on that though. **


	4. Announcement

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, it makes happy that people are reading this story and liking it so much. Chapter 4 is getting worked on, it was May long Weekend where I live. Also I have a few more story ideas coming up. Like A Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover story where Percy, and his friends which include Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna all see the battle of New York, and half of the demigods which include Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, Reyna, Grover, Hedge, Rachel, and Juniper, want to go and fight this war. While the other half of the campers lead by Jason who include Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Frank believe that because it is other Gods it's not their fight and that they are in no shape to fight. Maybe I shouldn't include them but what the hell why not, they live in New York as well I will include the Kane Chronicles, Sadie and Walt will be on Percy's side whereas Carter and Zia will be on Jason's, don't worry no friendships will be broken up. Also Nick Fury and Phil Coulson have become aware of Percy and Annabeth and have sent in Phil's team, with Ward and Skye on Percy and Fitz and Simmons on Annabeth. Can the house of Life and both demigod camps deal with the fact that a new age of super humans has begun and that SHIELD is playing Big Brother with them, and they will have to work with the avengers to stop a new threat, but can they work together with other gods and superheroes. Also I need help to make a prophecy for this story**

**Also I want to do a Supernatural/Percy Jackson (Will use the same characters)/Kane Chronicles (Again same Characters). Basically the House of Life and both camps will meet the Winchesters along with Kevin, Bobby, and Castiel, I will have some hostility with Amos, Zia, and Castiel for obvious reasons *Coughs the word Moses in between each cough*. But I'm going to make it so that Dean Percy and Sadie and a good friendship by the end. The same with Sam, Annabeth, and Carter, and give Bobby and Leo a kind of like uncle nephew relationship since they both are mechanics. It's going to be like. **

"**Percy and Sadie are like the younger siblings I never wanted."**

"**Carter and Annabeth are like the younger sibling I always wanted."**

"**Leo's like a Nephew to me."**

**Basic plot will be like all three groups meet under a misunderstanding. Since Percy, Annabeth, Carter and Sadie already know each other a little bit I won't bother with that as much but the four magicians will find out about both camps. But once they stop fighting each other, the Demigods and Magicians get a taste of what it's like to be hunters and have to deal with the supernatural, the angels falling, and Abbadon or something like that. One problem I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET ANY OF THESE STORIES STARTED, HELP ME ALSO I NEED HELP WITH A PROPHECY.**

**Anyway sorry that took so long. Can some of you people inbox me if you have any ideas on how to get either of these stories started. I can see that this wasn't a note more like an announcement slash update. My bad haha. Anyway I will post chapter 4 within a week or so. But after I will take a week off since I will be in Florida visiting family I haven't seen in 6 years. But only a week I promise, thank you so much. **


	5. Panic Switch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Mortal Instruments. This is just for fun. **

**Hello everyone I am glad that so many people love this story. But since City of Heavenly Fire is now in stores, I want to stay in canon with the book. So I will be making a new story, the plot will be different though. Basically Clary and her friends find out about Metatron plus Abaddon and agree to help the Winchesters stop them. Again I am so sorry about this but I'm getting major writers block. Thank you so much for reading this story it means so much to me. **


End file.
